This invention relates to a hang tab made of a uniformly thin flat sheet of synthetic resin material for facilitating display of products on a support structure, such as a peg or a hook, and having a detachable coupon portion within the boundary of the hang tab.
It is known to display products for sale, such as blister packs, video cassettes and the like, by attaching them to flat plastic hangers which have an adhesive portion that bonds the product and a hanging means, such as an aperture by which the hanger and the product are supported by a support structure, such as a peg or a hook. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,301 discloses a hanger for articles such as video tapes. This hanger has a flat sheet with an adhesive section and a folding section separate from the adhesive section in which lies a hole for hanging the article. The folding section unfolds to facilitate hanging of the article and the adhesive adheres to the article to be hung, such as the video tape package. The folding section is separate from the adhesive section because that portion does not adhere to the video tape package when the video tape package is hung on a peg, hook or the like for display.
Although this type of hanger has the advantage of being able to adhere to a cassette box and easily hung for display, one may not remove the folding section or any other portion of the hanger. It is desirable to have removable advertising material printed onto a coupon section that a consumer may remove after buying the product to use for a future purchase or for an in-store redemption at the time of the purchase.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a hang tab having a removable portion, such as a coupon section, that may be manually removed by a consumer for a future purchase or in-store redemption program at the time of the purchase. Such a feature is highly advantageous because promotional items, such as a coupon, are easily displayed in association with the product supported by the hang tab. Thus, coupons in this form are efficiently distributed and eliminate the need for a separate coupon (along with the attendant printing, application, and material usage) as is presently done.
Another advantage is that the hang tabs along with the coupons may be neatly packaged into a box with or without the article to be sold. As discussed earlier, the hang tabs and the coupons are shipped together and once they are paired with the article, efficient distribution of the coupons with each product purchased may be achieved.
The objects and purposes of the invention are met by providing a hang tab having a uniformly thin flat sheet of synthetic resin material, the flat sheet having a coupon portion that is an integral part of the flat sheet and oriented offset from said bonding section. The coupon section and the flat sheet are joined by a perforated joint extending over a first portion of a perimeter of the coupon portion, the remaining second portion of the perimeter being free of connection to the flat sheet. The flat sheet has a hole formed therethrough in a region separate from and adjacent the coupon section.